As a fuse box of the related art, one is known which includes a fuse unit and a protection cover being a cover body covering the fuse unit, the fuse unit housing a fuse element provided with fuse bodies configured to interrupt a circuit in response to an overcurrent (see Patent Literature 1).
In the fuse box, the protection cover has a fixed cover being a cover main body assembled to the fuse unit and an opening/closing cover being an open/close cover openably and closably connected to the fixed cover via a hinge. The opening/closing cover of the protection cover is provided with a locking protrusion. The locking protrusion engages with a recess provided in the fuse unit and a closed state of the opening/closing cover with respect to the fuse unit is thereby maintained.
Such an opening/closing cover of the fuse box is provided with a guide rib in addition to the locking protrusion. The guide rib is guided into a guide groove provided in the fuse unit and the movement of the opening/closing cover in a closing direction with respect to the fuse unit is thereby guided. Thus, even when the hinge breaks, the opening/closing cover can be assembled to the fuse unit.